


别人装B你非装A（下/R）

by Jessica682



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: ABO大学校园设定，猜猜谁在高铁上！是即将检票的你们！OOC肯定有，这一切只发生在我的脑内
Kudos: 12





	别人装B你非装A（下/R）

————————————————

王瀚哲看着手机上的信息，只觉得自己交友不慎。

[某幻孝敬我和蕾丝出去吃饭了，我相信你可以自己把球筐搬回去的，体育委员加油！]

“但愿你下个发情期被某幻锁在房间里一个月！”拖着沉重球筐的王瀚哲嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的骂着见饭忘义的花少北。等到了回体育室里的时候，他的头发几乎都被汗水打湿了，身上也被几个脏兮兮的篮球给蹭上了黑色的印子。

“就是相信世界上有鬼，也不能相信花大傻子的嘴！会不会体谅一下弱势群体啊！”王瀚哲在说这句话的时候早就把，当初性别分化成Omega怕受到不公平待遇，眼泪一把鼻涕一把的求花少北帮忙的自己忘了个干净。

“我还不如学学蕾丝！同样是作为Omega，别说歧视了，崇拜他的粉丝里Alpha都不占少数。”一边抱怨一边抓过自己柜子里的水瓶。

过于干渴的口腔让味觉有一些迟钝，等到把水喝的见底了，王瀚哲才隐约感觉到刚刚的水有一点甜甜的味道，不过他也只当做了刚刚太热了带来的幻觉。

脱下脏了的上衣接着没有一丝罪恶感的把它扔进了花少北的衣柜里，走到洗手池前把水龙头开到最大，弯腰想要冲一冲发黏的头发凉快一下，但就因为这样，王瀚哲在水流声的掩盖下成功没有就听到了身后的门锁发出响声。

与此同时，在门外的张秋实已经拿着从体育老师手里骗来的钥匙把体育室给锁上了，并且面不改色的对着远处正往体育室走去的同学喊着。

“体育老师有事提前走了，门锁得明天才能打开了。”走廊另一边的几个同学甚至没有多问一声就相互怂了怂肩转身离开了。

倒不是说他张秋实的演技有多高，但谁又会相信一个平时腼腆害羞的Beta男孩会是在编谎话骗人呢？

某幻还曾经不止一次疑惑过，怎么会有人相信张秋实会是个Beta？还腼腆害羞？真是以为白皮鸡蛋不可能是松花蛋了！

对此张秋实也有他的疑问，怎么会有人相信王瀚哲会是个Alpha呢？睁大眼睛看看那匀称的白腿和窄腰？而且伪装也不如自己的走心【某幻：呸！】，有哪个Alpha能在请教别人问题的时候会用‘秋实哥哥…’这么撩人的语调？

某幻说他这是损招，但是他倒觉得还不错，第一如果王瀚哲真是个Alpha或者Beta，诱导剂对他也就没作用，之后开门就说不小心误锁了门就可以相安无事了。第二如果他的设想是正确的，他就可以把软绵绵喊着‘秋实哥哥’的王瀚哲压在体育室里拆吃入腹了。想到那双白嫩的腿会紧紧攀上自己的腰身，这让张秋实一本正经的脸上露出了个小小的笑容。

而另一边的王瀚哲还不知道自己要被搞了，在美滋滋的换上干净的衣服后才发现门被锁死了，这个憨憨还没当回事，掏出手机给花少北打了电话来让他帮忙开门，可突然袭来的眩晕感让手上一松。

“啪！”手机摔在了地上。

“咚！”紧接着一声闷响，王瀚哲也倚着门跌坐在了地面上，但他几乎没感觉到一丝疼痛，反而是从他腹部传来的酸胀痒麻缓缓占据了全身，恐惧感一下子涌了上来，这种感觉他过于熟悉了…

得离开门口！他勉强保持清醒的想着，这里还是学校要是现在有人经过门外闻到这味道就糟糕了。于是他开始一点点的向着与门相反的方向蹭了过去，可每一次轻微的移动都会带动后穴收缩流出带着甜腻香味的自体润滑。

“操！”绵软的拳头打在储物柜上，他没有落掉任何一次的抑制剂，按照正常的周期最起码还有两个月时间才会到发情期，怎么会…

他身上残留的Alpha信息素喷雾的味道简直是火上浇油，敏感的嗅觉不满足于人工合成的Alpha的味道，催促着他寻找真正的Alpha来结合，口腔里正在不受控制的分泌唾液，视线也被欲望逼出的泪水模糊了，就连裤子也出现了椭圆形的水痕，

现在是不可能出去的，即使花少北找到了他也不可能将他平安无事的从人群里带走的…王瀚哲有些绝望的想着，他必须熬过第一波热潮过去，等到时间晚一些，人少一些…

“唔…嗯…”体内涌起的情欲让鼻腔溢出了呻吟，王瀚哲几乎想要一头撞晕在储物柜上。

但透过泪水他模糊看到身后的储物柜上写着的是：张秋实。在与情欲与道德中挣扎了半秒钟后，他打开了张秋实的储物柜从里面抓出了一件衣服埋进入深深的嗅着。

虽然只有淡淡的Beta的气味，但闻着心上人的气味对他精神上确实有了不少安慰。

“他要是个Alpha该多好啊…”王瀚哲哼哼着把手伸进了自己的裤子里，手法生疏的撸动着自己想要让先发泄一次。

“那是因为他不知道王瀚哲是个可爱的Omega啊。”张秋实觉得自己根本抑制不住声音中透漏出的愉悦感。

Alpha稳重的檀香木的味道伴随着若有若无的青柠的酸味闯入了王瀚哲的鼻腔，他抬起红红的眼睛有些迷茫的看向门口进来的人。

王瀚哲现在不知道是张秋实抓包他猥亵自己的衣服的尴尬更多一点，还是知道张秋实其实是个Alpha带来的兴奋感更多一点。

不过，好在张秋实并没有给他过多的思考的时间，张秋实可是在门外闻散发出来的橘子糖香味时就已经硬起来了！只不过他没想到开门后就能看到王瀚哲埋在他的衣服里呻吟着安抚自己。

张秋实毫不费力的一把抱起了王瀚哲，粗鲁的脱下那碍事的裤子，心中暗爽了一下结实浑圆的屁股接触到手心的触感，双手向下滑托住大腿，自然将对方的两条腿分开卡在自己的腰上。

“我们Alpha的体育委员怎么湿的都能流出水来了？”张秋实的手指在他股缝里刮蹭着，还用指尖浅浅的探入温暖湿滑的穴口，说话的时候还特意靠近了王瀚哲的耳边，用犬齿轻轻碾磨着娇嫩的耳垂。

“秋实哥哥…别…”王瀚哲在储物柜与张秋实之间狭小的空间里扭动着。

“嘘，来咬住。”张秋实将王瀚哲衣服的下摆掀起递到了他的嘴边，看着他乖巧张开嘴湿润的小舌还趁机隔着衣服舔过了自己的手指，张秋实觉得自己需要立刻把这块香甜的橘子糖操到化开。

诱导发情的好处就是几乎不需要任何扩张与润滑，王瀚哲已经做好了一切被进入的准备了。在张秋实用炙热的阴茎顶上不停张合的穴口时，他已经迫不及待的沉下身子主动吞入了流着前液的阴茎头部。

“嗯…”这次轮到张秋实发出一声低沉的呻吟声了，为此王瀚哲脸上还露出了一抹得意的笑容。

张秋实脸色阴沉了下来，向前狠狠地挺动了腰身，将剩下粗壮的柱身狠狠撞进去。在看到了那抹得意的笑容被快感的呜咽所取代后，张秋实满意的开始吸吮从刚才就摆在自己眼前挺立着惹人怜爱的乳头。

淫秽的水声充斥着屋内，王瀚哲觉得自己马上就要爬上快感的顶峰了，可是张秋实腰上的力道就是不紧不慢的，反而是将他胸前的两颗乳头吸的发疼。

“张秋实！你是不是因为性功能不行才装成Beta的！”王瀚哲气的松开了嘴中已经被唾液浸湿的衣摆，一口就咬上了张秋实后颈上散发信息素的腺体。

“嘶…”张秋实被腺体的刺激猛的撞进了王瀚哲的身体里，足足停留了十几秒才压抑住自己想要张结锁住他射精的欲望。

“你就这么着急？”张秋实重新开始抽插时腰上的力道变重了速度也快了起来，在顶到生殖腔的缝隙是还重重的研磨了一下，甚至腾出了一只手用圆润的指甲刺激着Omega颤抖阴茎的铃口。

“对…用力…”反复十几次这样的刺激成功让王瀚哲夹紧了张秋实的阴茎达到了这次发情期的第一次高潮，射出的精液打湿了两人的下腹。

张秋实在紧致的甬道中又抽插了几次后，凭借自己最强的自制力拔出了阴茎，也射在了两人下腹之间。他张开嘴小心的让犬齿刺破王瀚哲后颈上那还源源不断散发香味的腺体，给了他一个临时标记。

不过，这明显无法满足正处于发情期中的王瀚哲，他紧紧抱着张秋实的脖子不肯松手，露出自己的脖颈使劲蹭着对方的嘴唇，希望他能永久的标记他。

张秋实勉强拉开了两人之间的距离，看着那不满带着委屈的眼神，他笑着轻柔的从鼻尖一直吻到了温软的嘴唇。

“我想…让我们到一个有着柔软大床的地方…用一个舒服的姿势结住你…直到你高潮到什么也射不出来为止，怎么样？”张秋实在两人的吻中断断续续的征求着对方的意见。

在两个小时内，经历了人生最甜蜜的大起大落的王瀚哲露出了个傻傻的笑容，点了点头。

————————END————————

小剧场：

躺在床上休息的两人不由得同时发出了疑问。

张秋实/王瀚哲：你究竟什么原因要装A/B啊？

王瀚哲：花少北说我的身高不装A白瞎了。

张秋实：某幻说我的身高不装B白瞎了。

双双沉默…

同时，正在Ktv里唱歌的某幻和花少北同时打了一个喷嚏。

（明眼人）蕾丝：肯定是有人在‘夸’你们两个呢。


End file.
